


Keep 'em On

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Smut, Sock Garters, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Part of my D:BH Drabble Requests Collection!Drabble Prompt:---: "60 giving Hank a footjob and Hank eventually comes on 60's garters and socksand 60 calls him [names]"
Relationships: Hank Anderson/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Polaroid's D:BH Prompt Collection





	Keep 'em On

"So worked up already. You really want this huh?"

"You know I do so hurry up and get on with it," Hank said with a sigh.

"You really are filthy aren't you?" Sixty teased him.

"Yeah," Hank ginned, "But you like that don't you?"

"I do," Sixty said as he closed his feet around Hank's thick cock, having to use his hands to pinch the balls of his feet together as they wouldn't stay closed on their own. Sixty began to guide his feet up and down the shaft of Hank's dick, delighting in the expression forming on his face. "You know this would be easier without the socks."

"Socks stay on. Garters too," Hank grunted.

"You're the boss."

Sixty quickened his pace, watching intently, his attention split evenly between observing Hank's expression and seeing the top of Hank's cock poke up between his feet. He was starting to recognise the telltale signs Hank was getting closer to coming, his breathing became shallow as he emitted involuntary grunts.

It was always a pleasure to watch Hank come undone. He adored waiting for that small window of time where he had absolute control of Hank's body. Where he got to make Hank quake just for him, he relished in it, got off on it even.

Hank was even closer now, so Sixty decided it was about time to finish him off, he tightened his grip to add the maximum amount of friction that he (safely) could.

"You like that don't you, are you going to come for me Hank? Come over my socks like the dirty old pervert you are?"

Hank panted, making noises that sounded like halves of words he couldn't quite say. He bucked his hips up for a few shallow thrusts before he stopped suddenly, painting Sixty's socks and garters with his ejaculate.

"Sh- Shit. Ah, fuck," Hank stuttered and gasped as he sank down into the bed.

"So, I did well?"

"You know you did. C'mere," Hank beckoned him to lie beside him with a carelessly placed pat to the mattress.

Sixty slid into the space between Hank's torso and his arm, resting his head on Hank's chest, "I'm glad it was good for you."

"Me too, thank you, I loved it. Especially the dirty talk." Hank said before placing a kiss on Sixty's forehead, "You're so good to me."

"Well, you deserve it."

"I dunno 'bout that," Hank muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

"You do," Sixty answered, "You definitely do."


End file.
